counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Facility
Facility (cs_facility) was an official hostage rescue map in the Counter-Strike beta. Like all other cs maps, the terrorists must eliminate the Counter-Terrorists to ensure that the hostages are not rescued while the CTs must escort the hostages to the hostage rescue zone or neutralize the terrorist team. It appears that cs_facility is a factory of some sort as the map contains machinery in the terrorist spawn area, a few vending machines, a lounge, security rooms, crates, and a restroom with a damaged roof in the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone. Overview: The map was removed probably due to the enclosed areas of the map which would allow teams to establish ambushes around corners and behind doors. Furthermore, the map was not friendly to newcomers due to the confusing pathways within the compound. Finally, combining these negative aspects with the darkness involved with most parts of the map, cs_facility was not included in the retail version of Counter-Strike. Description: Facility (cs_facility) - Hostage Rescue Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other notes: There are 3 hostages in the mission. (Press FIRE to continue) Tactics: Counter-Terrorists: Since the terrorists are expecting you and your squad to arrive and rescue the hostages, be VERY careful in moving through the compound as the map contains narrow hallways which makes escape nearly impossible. The best weapons to wield includes the M249, M3, and the M4 Auto-shotgun for close quarter combat ranges. If you like, the tactical shield can help aganist well-organized enemy ambushes and allows the user to relay crucial information about the opposing force to his allies, especially in the front lines. Note that there are many passageways that can allow any terrorist to slip behind the Counter-Terrorist team and the enemy may attack from behind or camp the rescue zone. Terrorists: Prepare your team with a very special greeting for the Counter-Terrorists with any sneaky tactic that can be implemented for the opponents. The room with the hostages can easily be camped while the dark areas of the building can provide great opporunities for ambushes. However, the ambushes must be carried out well otherwise the CT team may recover or resist the attack and take down the terrorist team with ease. To do this, use the M4 by inflicting mass damage on the enemy and retreat to reload your weapon. Flashbangs and Smoke grenades will assist greatly in disorienting the CTs and should allow the terrorist team to win the round. If not, retreating is recommended and then striking at another angle should finish off the opposing force. Trivia: *The map is based of the second level of 1997 videogame, Goldeneye N64. It's modified in order to balance the map for both sides. *The restroom with the hole in the roof located in the CT spawn may have been damaged with a missle or an unknown type of explosive. However, the interior of the restroom is unharmed. *The area for the T spawn may be a boiler room that could have served in powering up the facility or used in manufacturing some type of product. *It appears that the hostages are found in the shower room of the building, close to where the terrorists spawn. *The elevator in the CT spawn has a very unusual control panel as it is located on the floor and the elevator is shaped differently from standard elevators. This may have occured probably to include as many players as possible in the elevator and the developers may not have worked further in redesigning the place. Category:Hostage rescue maps